


Magic

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [20]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cuteness overload, Its always Kaito's fault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Koizumi Akako may not be trying to kill Kaito these days but, that doesn't mean he should antagonize her.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So much cute. Thats it, that's my only warning.

Finally, the stack of case files that needed to be completed before he could close them out was looking a little more manageable. After a week of cases and school and Kaito, it finally looked like Shinichi might have tomorrow free. When Kaito volunteered to take the Detective Boys to a magic show followed up with a trip to the park, he was… hesitant. Not that Kaito was irresponsible or anything but, things tended to get a little out of hand and he didn’t really need them coming back with new knowledge about how to pick locks and case buildings. He really did try to ask Haibara to go with them but one look at her and he changed his mind. Kaito would keep them out of trouble though, he hoped. And the stack of files really did look much smaller already. A quick lunch and he’d probably finish the rest before they got back.

Or so he thought.

Shinichi was just washing off his plate in the sink when he heard the doorbell. It was way too early for them to be back already… he really hoped it wasn’t his parents. Unfortunately, it was worse. Koizumi-san was standing on his doorstep with her butler (Shinichi wasn’t really sure what he was or if he was even human) holding a large open crate; inside was an assortment of animals. This wasn’t looking good.

“Kudo-san, while Kuroba-san had it coming to him, I apologize for the children. I’m returning them to your care; they should be back to normal by sunset.”

With that, Koizumi-san spun away on her heel and walked off while the creature man thrust the box into his arms and followed suit.

_Oh no._ “Kaito, you didn’t.”

“ _Ribbit_.”

“One day Kaito, you promised one day.”

“ _Ribbit_.”

So much for finishing his work, “When I call your name make a sound so I know who is who. Mitsuhiko.”

“ _Quack_.” Looks like a duckling but greyer… must be a swan.

“So you’re a baby swan or Cygnet. Ayumi?”

“ _Quack._ ” Definitely a duckling with all the yellow fluff.

“You’re a duckling. Genta?”

“ _Honk_.” Surprisingly loud for his size, Genta was a goose.

“And a goose… I suppose there’s a reason Koizumi decided on ‘duck, duck, goose’ for your punishment?” …Keeping in mind that a cygnet looked very similar to a duck.

“ _Ribbit_.”

“You are never allowed to be alone with the kids again when you change back.”

“ _Ribbit_.”

“Let me just grab my case files and we can spend the rest of the day in the back yard where _Kaito_ will keep all of you entertained.

“ _Quack! Quack! HONK!_ ”

“… _Ribbit_.”

Once Shinichi was in the back yard, he left the files on the table and walked over toward the center of the yard to put the box down and let each of them out. “Stay out of trouble.” He then turned and walked back to the table to finish his work.

***

Three files in, Shinichi looked up from his work to see the Detective Boys playing follow the leader with Kaito in the lead. With every hop from Kaito, each of the Detective Boys would also hop. Ayumi was first, then Mitsuhiko, followed by Genta. Kaito was leading them in circles around the yard when he jumped over a stick on the ground. Ayumi did a quick little wiggle and jumped after him. Mitsuhiko jumped after and spread his wings a little when he almost lost his balance. Genta jumped… and landed on the stick, breaking it in half. Shinichi managed to disguise his laugh as a cough.

“I’m going to go make a pot of coffee, I’ll be right back.” Fortunately, the kids were expected to be out all day so he didn’t have to call their parents and make up a lie for why they would be late. On that note, Shinichi realized he should be getting video of this.

Making his way back outside with his mug of coffee, Shinichi propped up his phone to get video of the little parade of animals through the back yard. It took a while but Shinichi realized they were even singing along as they went. He couldn’t quite make out the song but they were definitely attempting some sort of song. He hoped his phone picked up the sound; Haibara would love it.

Eventually, Shinichi left the phone recording and went back to work.

***

Some time later and Shinichi was finally done with paperwork. In his concentration on the files, he stopped paying attention to Kaito and the Detective Boys and had a moment of panic when he realized he hadn’t heard a sound in some time. Shinichi quickly stood up and began scanning the yard for the little group. Before he could get himself too worked up, he saw them all piled around Kaito, sound asleep. It shouldn’t be possible for a frog to look bored but Kaito pulled it off; they were so close he couldn’t move so he was doomed to staying perfectly still, unable to slip away. It served him right.

Shinichi walked back to his phone to make sure he got a good view of the little pile when he remembered, they were supposed to turn back at sunset. _Sunset_ which was right about…now.

All at once, instead of a pile of fluff surrounding a frog, there was three kids all piled on the magician. All Shinichi could think as he helped the kids off of him was, it was Kaito’s own fault.

***

“Shinichi, you’re so mean. How could you record all of that!?”

“You brought it on yourself. Tomorrow, you will be going back to Koizumi-san and apologizing for whatever it is you did to make her mad. You should know better than to antagonize her.”

“Why do you assume it was my fault?”

Shinichi didn’t even bother to answer that.

“Fine. I’ll apologize.”

***

Shinichi really shouldn’t have been surprised when Koizumi-san showed up on his doorstep again, this time with a glass tank holding a goldfish.


End file.
